Kanani Alsia
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Kanani Alsia is District partners with Information Name: Kanani Alsia Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Female Height: 6'0 Weapon: Spears and Machete Strengths: Growing up as a career, and living in District 2, Kanani had picked up many strengths and skills throughout her life and in the academy. Her main skill is the fact that she is a tracker, she is good at hunting people down and killing them. When she was in the academies, she practised with weapons, but mostly how to track people down and ways to find other tributes. Kanani is also very intelligent, and is also a very quick and deep thinker. She can make long based decisions that could benefit her survival in the game. She is also good with a large amount of weapons, preferably Spears and Machetes. Weaknesses: Although she is a career, everyone has there weaknesses and downfalls. Kanani's main one is long ranged fights, although she uses spears as a weapon, she uses it in hand to hand combat. When she throws them, it messes up completely. Her accuracy is basically 48% always on target, but her hand to hand combat is flawless. Appearance: Kanani to the normal eye, would be described as a pretty girl, but very intense looking. She has light brown hair that falls in small waves down to her mid back, in which she usually keeps in a loose ponytail so that it stays out of her eyes during combat. She has striking ligt blue eyes, they are almost grey, but a very light blue colour. Like the sky on a cold winter day. She has a nice natural tan colour to her body and face is perfectly shaped and her skin is without a blemish of acne or any kind of scars. Kanani is quite tall, she is usually a lot taller than most of the girls that she trains against, some of the boys as well. But she doesn't really notice her height. Personality: Kanani is the basic career, she can be quite cocky and rude, and she isn't afraid to kill if she has to. But she hardly talks. Not that she is shy, or scared of saying anything, she just doesn't feel the need to talk to anyone. If she doesn't have to, she won't. Other than her not talking, she is the basic career. Backstory: Kanani was the child of a past victor. Her father won The Hunger Games in a previous year, almost 25 years prior to Kanani's birth. He was only 15 when he won, and even though he was one of the youngest tributes there, there was no doubt that he was the strongest of them all, leading him to a strong victory. He decided to settle down and have a family at a later time than usual for most people, he was 40 when his child was born, Kanani. And as soon as he saw his daughter, he had mixed feelings of her. He was overjoyed to have a beautiful, healthy child that he could raise with his wife, and act like nothing horrible or vile has ever happened to him in life, but he also knew that his child was a girl. And in his oppinion, girls were always less likely to win the games, that he would train her for. He always hoped for a son, a son that he could mold into the great man that he thought he was, but since he had a daughter, everything changed. He was distant for a few days, trying to figure out if he was happy to have a daughter, or otherwise shameful. Eventually, he sat down with her in the kitchen of their home, he had her wrapped tightly in his muscular arms, comforting, strong, yet gentle. He was looking down at her intensely, when suddenly her foot reached up and kicked him in the nose. Her father smiled and from that moment on, he knew that she ws going to be a fighter like him. Through the years, Kanani grew up to become a very beautiful young women, very strong willed and minded. Powerful. She new what she was capable of doing at the age of 13, and she knew that to get there she had to work hard for it. She spent the majority of her days at the academy, others at school, and on the days she had a break, she spent it at a local blacksmith's home. Helping him make swords and weapons to sell to merchants in the Capitol or Peacekeepers. Kanani loved her life, but at the age of 15, everything changed. In the academy, the head trainers introduced something knew to the training program. As soon as Kanani heard about itm she didn't like the sound of it. In orer to volunteer for the games. You will be ranked against a person in the District of your respected height, weight and skill level. You will fight until the other is unable to pull themselves off the ground. If you win your fight, you will be eligable to volunteer for the games, if you lose, there is always next year. Once the announcememnt was given, Kanani trained harder and harder for the next few days until the matches came up. She knew that she had to win, so that she wasn't restricted to not being able to volunteer herself for the games, so that she could have a choice to do so or not. Finally the day of the matches came, and it was Kanani's turn to fight. She was matched up with Fredney Rasilisk. Fredney was at the top of the academy out of all the girls -Kanani being ranked 11th- and she was the oldest of them too. Her 19th birthday just falls the day after the reaping, so in writing she is still eligable. Fredney was a couple inches taller than Kanani, and you could tell that she weighed a lot more than her too, Fredney almost being pure muscle, no fat on her body whatsoever. Kanani didn't whine though, she just went on with the fight, that last longer than Kanani expected it to. It started out pretty even, they each took turns pinning each other to the ground and punching, kicking, scratching each other until the other overcomed one and repeated the process. But as the match progressed, it was one fatal move that costed Kanani the fight. She closed her eyes for a split second, and just like that, Fredney's fist was making a connection with her lower jaw, and Kanani was sent back, unable to fight anymore. Kanani didn't care that she wasn't able to volunteer this year, not that she was going to anyway, she was 15, saving that for years to come. She was just upset that there was a restriction on her, that she wasn't able to make her own decision, and that someone could tell her whether to do something or not. Kanani was out of training for a few weeks, but once she was healed enough, she was back at the academy. Soaking in as much knowledge and as much skill as she could to further her in the matches, and once they came back up again when she was 18, she was ready. She beat the girl in her match, which felt much better than it would have been if she beat another girl, but it wasn't just any other girl. It was Fredney's sister who was Kanani's age. Fredney whom volunteered the year she beat Kanani and died mid games from poisonous frog muttations. Kanani feeling better about herself volunteered for the games that year, making her father even more proud. Bloodbath Strategy: Run as fast as you can and grab a spear or a sword, don't bother going after any survival gear, there will be plenty left over once the bloodbath finishes. Try to take a few tributes out, and make sure that the Capitol notices that you are a strong player. Games Strategy: Stick with the careers until the number of tributes left becomes small, slit their throats in the night, and take off, killing anyone who gets in your wy. Games Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute